fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Lost
Future Lost is the thirty-first episode of Season 5. Information Timmy wishes Dimmsdale would go futuristic, only to end up in the middle of a robot attempt to conquer Earth. Characters present *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Big Brain *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *Denzel Crocker *The Dinklebergs *Mark Chang *Francis *Chip Skylark (cameo) *Chester McBadbat (cameo) *Trixie Tang (non-speaking role) *Veronica Star (non-speaking role) Places *The Turner's House *Future Dimmsdale *Antarctica Synopsis We begin with Timmy screaming his lungs out about something. Cosmo and Wanda appear and ask what; Timmy says that he drank an icey too fast and got brain freeze. Cosmo asks what that is and drinks the rest of the icey quickly, but is unaffected. Mr. Turner overhears his son screaming and is reminded by it that can he use Timmy to help him clean the attic. Up the in attic, Mr. Turner begins tossing out precious family memories out of the window into a dumpster, which he overthrows and hits Dinkleberg's car. Timmy is throwing out books when he sees one called "Stevie Sparks", a book about an "average kid that no one understands" from the future. Timmy is interested so his Dad lets him keep the book, it isn't heavy enough to throw at Dinkleberg's car anyways. Inside his bedroom, Timmy is reading the book and quickly comes to the conclusion that it is the best thing ever and that he must wish the entire world into the easy life portrayed in the future. Wanda tries to warn him but Timmy instantly falls asleep. Cosmo says that Wanda bored him to sleep, she is about to say something to Cosmo but he falls asleep too. Groaning to herself, Wanda raises her wand and grants the wish. Timmy wakes up the next morning to Chip Skylark performing a concert in his room; although it turns out it was just a hologram from his futuristic alarm clock. Timmy hops on a conveyor belt and robots dress him, shower him, and get him ready for school. For breakfast, Timmy eats tiny discs which come huge as soon as he tries to swallow them. A robot comes over and offers drink flavored discs, Timmy takes a bunch for later. His parents leave for work, although their jobs consist of doing nothing because Mom's houses sell themselves, and Dad's job is to throw stuff at his robot neighbors, such as Dinklebot. A rocket ship touches down on the Turner's lawn and Timmy is taken to school. At school, Timmy meets Mark Chang who is in his normal alien form, the people of the future are more accepting of his gelatinous form. Timmy's fairies follow him in squirrel form, so Timmy tells them to poof into a more fitting form: a robot. Wanda becomes the Nag-a-tron 4000 and Cosmo the Cosmo 4-slice (a toaster). Timmy sees Mr. Crocker approaching, who uses his broom to swat away Cosmo and Wanda. Crocker is a janitor because everyone mocks him, he believes "ROBOTS ARE EVIL!". Crocker is also very physically fit because of all the manual labor he does. Timmy's school day is only five seconds long, he puts on a helmet for a few moments and then is released from school. Unfortunately though it gives Francis more time to bully Timmy. Back at home, Timmy is living the life with the robots serving him. Wanda begins to think that the wish might have actually been a good thing for once. But sure enough, Chet Ubetcha appears on television saying a bad thing has happened: All the robots are taking over and swearing allegiance to something called the Big Brain. The robots in Timmy's room turn on him and demand that they serve them now. Even Cosmo and Wanda were affected because they were still in robot form. Timmy runs into his room wondering how the wish went wrong. He dusts off the Stevie Sparks book and realizes that the robots taking over happened in the book. Timmy skips to the end of the book and reads that the Big Brain is in Antarctica. Robot Cosmo appears in the room and tells Timmy that he is under surveillance, while accidentally suggesting that Mark Chang and Mr. Crocker could have a way of getting to Antarctica. is defeated by brain freeze.]] Timmy tries to leave but a giant laser appears out of Robot Cosmo's head. The door to Timmy's room suddenly swings open and crushes Cosmo, it was Timmy's dad fighting with the Dinklebot, who was trying to return Mr. Turner's tools... into his head. Timmy leaves with his father on a surf board. Timmy goes to Antarctica in Mark Chang's spaceship with Mr. Crocker, but they are both quickly captured by the Big Brain's robots. Timmy and Mr. Crocker are brought before the Big Brain. Timmy asks the robot leader why is doing it, and he replies that he has nothing to do all day but watch over humans and suck in brain nutrients in his glass tank. Timmy has a plan, and whispers to Mr. Crocker something. Crocker rushes the Big Brain's water tank and pulls the top open with his uncharacteristic strength. Timmy tosses in the juice discs he took from breakfast earlier, and then asks Mr. Crocker what he thinks about robot. Mr. Crocker replies "ROBOTS ARE EVIL!" and his head hits the ceiling of the chamber, cracking the ceiling open and causing ice water to spill into the tank, turning it into a giant icey drink. This causes the Big Brain to get brain freeze and his entire tank is frozen over. The robots are released from his control and declare Timmy the savior of the future. Timmy quickly wishes the world back to normal before anything else could go wrong. Back at home, Timmy is glad mishap is over with. Cosmo agrees, he compares being a mindless robot servant to his marriage, only with more toast. Timmy tosses the Stevie Sparks book out the window and it hits Dinkleberg, who happily remarks that it is worth millions. As Wanda tries to come up with what the moral of the story was, Timmy and Cosmo are put to sleep, so Wanda pulls out a mirror and callously recites random motherly advice until it too puts her to sleep. Trivia *The brain is an obvious parody of the DC Comics character, Brain (comics) *A parody of I.Robot and the AniMatrix segment, The Second Renaissance *The robots was also used again working with Dark Laser *This episode is very different in contrast to the first segment of the complete episode; "Future Lost" is in the future and "The Good Old Days!" is set in the 30's and is in black and white! Transcript *Scribd - Earlier draft Category:Episodes Category:Season 5